Pallets are often used to ship goods into stores. Loaded pallets on trucks are brought into stores and may be unloaded onto shelves in refrigerators or freezers. Existing means for lifting and moving pallets can be large, heavy, expensive and difficult to maneuver. Powered lifts may have heavy and expensive motors or hydraulics. Many lifts are too large to be wheeled directly into a freezer or refrigerator at a store, or may be difficult to maneuver once there.